1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder, primarily for use in a vehicle hydraulic braking system, and including a separately made hydraulic fluid reservoir having at least one connector means adapted to form a connection between the reservoir and a pressure cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
One prior master cylinder proposal is illustrated in our published British specification No. 2086512 and employs rubber bungs carried by the cylinder to receive hollow spigots projecting from the reservoir such as to mount the reservoir on the cylinder in fluid-tight manner. Our published British Specification No. 2064037 shows an alternative but similar form of connector spigot on a reservoir container. Both of these proposals provide a satisfactory reservoir to cylinder connection but have the disadvantage of being relatively expensive to manufacture because the rubber bung or other mounting means needs to be of somewhat complex form to perform the necessary retention and sealing functions and also of adequate substance and strength to serve as a mounting for the reservoir.